Once Upon A Christmas
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: He has it all planned out, now it's just waiting for the right moment. (A slightly late Christmas fic)


**_Once Upon a Christmas_**

**A/N: Merry Christmas, here's a little gift from me to you; a little Christmas Gwevin to make your day . Gwen is 25 and Kev is 26**

**Also, I know it's a little late, seeing as how Christmas was yesterday, but hey it's up.**

He looked up at the sky while idling at the stop light. The clouds were rolling in and he hoped that if nothing else it would at least snow with the coming cold front. The raven haired driver smiled as he turned down her street. He loved taking his beloved redhead out, but for the holidays he loved it even more; seeing her green eyes sparkle and her smile shine bright with the season's glow made dealing with the holidays all the more worth it.

Kevin pulled up to the curb of her house; he parked the car and stared at the glove box. It was in there, taunting him. He promised himself, a long time ago, that this relationship would be different. He would do it right. So, that little tiffany blue box would sit in that glove box until everything was in place and done right.

He buttoned up his jacket a little more as a breeze swept by. Kevin stood on the doorstep, taking a deep breath before ringing the bell. It was his little routine. Walk up, take a breath, ring the bell-as if to prepare himself for what was to come- her parents. Kevin had tried to win them over plenty of times. The ex-con had gotten, somewhat, on her father's good side, but her mother was another story.

"Good evening, Kevin." Natalie smiled as she opened the door. "Come in, it's getting colder out there."

"I heard it's supposed to snow," Frank says as he walks into the living room, "Nice to see you Kevin."

"Same to you," Kevin smiles, looking up the stairs towards her room.

"Gwenny, Kevin's here." Natalie calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right down." Gwen calls from her slightly opened door.

"Oh Kevin, I, uh, I just wanted to say that we thought about what you asked us a few days ago and-" Franks pauses as she sees Gwen descend the stairs.

"Wow, you look amazing." Kevin smiles brightly at her.

"It's not too much? I know it's Christmas Eve, but I don't want to be over dressed."

"No. You're perfect."

"Thanks." Gwen smiles, trying to hid her now red cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"For you, I try." The two share a laugh as Kevin helps her into her coat.

"Oh I forgot my phone, be right back." Gwen kisses his cheek sweetly then quickly makes her way upstairs.

"Kevin," Frank walks back over to his daughter's longtime boyfriend, "As I was saying; we thought about your question and," Frank looks over at Natalie, who smiles, "Our answer is yes. You have our permission."

"Really? Thank you."

"You're a good man, Levin." Frank pats Kevin on the shoulder.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go." Gwen laughs at herself as she walks over to Kevin, buttoning her jacket. "What?" She gives Kevin a curious look.

"Nothing, come on." He places his hand on her back and opens the front door.

"Have a good time, you two." Natalie calls from the couch.

"Thanks mom," Gwen turns and smiles at her mother.

Natalie smiles back, after a quick moment after remembering what was in store for her daughter she smiles brighter. "Oh, and if you decide to stay at Kevin's, just let me know so I can lock the deadbolt."

"Sure?" Gwen sees her parents' faces; she looks at Kevin who just shrugs as if to not know anything at all. Once the pair is walking to Kevin's car, she stops him abruptly. "If you three are planning something, so help me god-"

"No, no. Everything is fine. Come on we don't want to be late for dinner."

* * *

They walked from the parking lot to the restaurant hand in hand. Kevin opened the large glass doors, allowing Gwen to walk in first. She looks up at the ceiling and all around the beautiful restaurant.

"Wow, Kev, this place is…"

"I wanted to take you some place nice." He says as he walks past her towards the hostess. "Reservation for 2, under the name Levin" He tells her.

"Right this way." The hostess smiles at the couple grabbing menus from the shelf behind her.

"You made reservations? You actually called a restaurant and made reservations?" Gwen looks at her boyfriend, eye brows raised and shock on her face.

"Like I told you in the car, I want tonight to be special." He gives his signature shrug then grabs her hand, following the women to their table.

"As you requested, next to the fire, enjoy." The hostess smiles at them again then walks back to the front.

"I am shocked, absolutely shocked. Fire, wine, and it's Christmas eve." Gwen looks at Kevin as he pulls the chair out for her. "What are you planning, Levin?"

"Gwen, I just wanted tonight to be special, okay. So, sit."

She puts her hands up in defense and does as she's told, a smile never leaving her face. Gwen waits for him to sit in his seat across from her before she speaks again. "You surprise me, you know that?"

"I do." Kevin smiles at her, "You really look amazing tonight." He says, still awe struck by the beauty that she emanates.

"I didn't do anything different." She smiles brightly. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." He grabs her hand, holding it tightly. "I love you, Gwen."

"I love you too, Kevin."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, she looks over her menu at the dark haired man across from. "So, Mr. 'I'm going to be super romantic randomly' what else do you have in store for tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Kevin smirks over his menu, "Just enjoy yourself and don't worry your pretty little head about anything, got it Red?"

She gives him a look. Gwen used to hate that nickname; it was almost as bad as when he'd call her "princess". But now it's something she finds slightly funny and cute. It's like when she calls him 'Levin', it's all in good fun and all out of love.

The night goes on and the smile hasn't left the red heads face. They share laughs and memories over dinner. Gwen looks over at the couple dancing on the small dance floor by the fire place that she and Kevin and currently sitting to the left right of. She smiles, watching the elderly couple slowly dance to soft music. She wants nothing more than to be that way with Kevin in the future. Still so much in love and protecting one another from the harmful attacks life throws at them.

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin asks her as he places his glass down. He's been watching her for the last minute or so. He knows what she's thinking, because it's exactly what he's thinking. He allows himself to smile a little brighter as he rolls the sleeves up of the button down shirt he's currently wearing.

"Look how happy they are." She turns back to look at Kevin, "Reminds me of how much I actually love you." She pauses. "Oh that came out bad, I meant like, you know that maybe someday we'll have that. Not that I doubt the fact that I love you, because I don't doubt it or question it or something, I just, uh…" She gives a nervous smile, to which he laughs. She watches him stand up and walk over to her. "What are you doing?" She looks up at him curiously as he holds a hand out for her.

"Dance with me?"

Gwen smiles up at him. Taking her napkin off her lap and placing it next to her dish, she allows him to pull her to the center of the dance floor. Kevin pulls her close to him, smiling as she places her head on his chest. He loves that she's shorter than him, even with heals on. It reminds him of how precious she is. How small and fragile she came be, yet at the same time be so many different kinds of badass.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Gwen pulls away slightly as the lyrics begin to fill the room. She looks up at Kevin and kisses him sweetly.

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" Gwen looks into his dark eyes.

"Of course, I was supposed to take you to your school dance. But then Ben went and got knocked up and had babies instead." He pauses as they both laugh at the memory. "Then after it was all said and done, you were upset about missing the dance-"

"And you turned on your radio and pulled me into the light from your headlights." She finishes.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

"Do you realize that was almost 11 years ago?" She asks him, smiling as memories of the past come flooding into her mind.

"I do and I've loved every minute of it."

_So take my hand, and take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
Oh my darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

He thinks that maybe now would be the perfect moment: the fire, the music, the romantic lighting, the small Christmas trees glowing around them. He can feel the small box burning a hole in the pocket of his pants. It's taunting him again, making in really wonder if this is the perfect. If there will ever be a perfect moment. He wants to do it right, he wants it to be perfect.

_So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you_

His mind is reeling. So many scenarios running around, but as she places her head back down and gives a content sigh, he knows exactly where they need to be. Where the perfect place actually is, the place where he first started to fall in love with her. _  
_

_Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love  
with you_

"Gwen?" He pulls away as the song ends.

"What?"

"Do you mind if we skip dessert? There's someplace I wanna take you."

"Sure. It's Christmas Eve, take me wherever."

* * *

As they exit the restaurant Gwen buttons up her jacket then looks up at the sky, realizing what's falling around her. She quickly turns to the man behind. "It's snowing! And it's Christmas!" Her smile is so bright it could light up the whole city. She twirls around, her heels crunching in the cold snow already on the sidewalk. Kevin laughs, watching her dance around on the white covered parking lot. He almost contemplates forgetting his whole plan and doing it now. But as she turns to look at him, he can't help but soak up the moment and not change it. It's perfect the way it is. "Come on." He laughs again, grabbing her hand and walking back to the car.

* * *

He pulls off the road, driving towards the middle of the desert in front of them. He can see her head turn to look at him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He says simple. It takes him a moment to remember exactly where it is, but he soon does. Kevin slowly comes to park the car (making sure the headlights are still on), the "nest" Big Chill had made in plain view.

"What are we doing here?" Gwen turns to him, even more confused than she was before.

"Just, hold on," Kevin quickly gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side. He opens her door and offers her his hand. "Follow me?"

"Okay, but I'm really confused." She gets out of the car. "I thought we were going to see the tree downtown not stand in the middle of the desert." Gwen says she follows Kevin into the light.

"This will be better, I hope, just, uh, don't move." He runs back to the car and turns the radio, finding the station he knows will be playing the exact music he needs.

"Okay, Mr. Roughish Charm, you definitely have something up your sleeve." She crosses her arms and watches him walk back over to her. "Can you tell me what we're doing out here? Or do I have to guess?" She starts to unfold her arms as her eyes follow him, "What are you doing?" Gwen's eyes go wide and her voice becomes shaky.

"Gwen," Kevin takes her left hand in his and looks up at her. He's a bundle of nerves now, but there's no going back. "I have to admit, I was never a big believer in fate. Never thought that two people were put in this universe to meet each other, and then I met you. Gwen, you are the kindest, warmest, most beautiful person inside and out I have ever known. And you make me, by far a better man. I can't picture my life without you. I brought you here because this was they spot that we shared our first dance and it's also the spot that I realized I was slowly falling in love with you. Since that night, you have become my one true love, my best friend. You are my absolute everything. I love you so much and I can't picture my life without your love or your light, your strength. So, Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson, will you marry me?"

Her right hand is shaking and covering her mouth. Tears falling slowing down her cheeks, she takes a deep breath and smiles brightly. She brings herself down to his level, her hand still in his, and whispers "What do you think."

He slides the diamond ring on her finger and brings her face to his. He kisses her passionately, yet romantically: like they are the only two people in the world. He pulls away slowly, foreheads touching and eyes still closed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gwen opens her eyes to meet his. She grabs his hands and pulls him to standing. She wraps her arms tightly around him.

He pulls her closer and realizes he will never be able to get her close enough. "Merry Christmas, Gwen."

"Merry Christmas, Kevin."

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwww! I seriously loved writing this! I tried to keep it as in character as I could. But, come on Kev could totally be this romantic. The song used is "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Ingrid Michaelson. Also there will be a sequel maybe, hopefully. I'm gonna try and get it up later today or tomorrow. Well i hope you enjoyed this little fluff ball. Happy Holidays everyone :) - Always, Sara


End file.
